Shingeki No Murasakibara
by Chaikia
Summary: The Generation Of Miracles decided to have a get together and met up in Kise's place, but unexpectedly, all of them are watching the popular anime "Shingeki No Kyojin". After watching it, Aomine suddenly had a weird imaginations and told them to listen. How will they react if one of them will die, some of them will be injured and most of all,Murasakibara is a TITAN!


**Hi-yah~!**

**It's me again!**

**Since I'm very addicted to "Shingeki No Kyojin". How about we make a story with it but Kuroko No Basket Style?**

**Well, I hope you will like this since I think…This story is fun! Hahaha! I swear, you will finish this with a smile!**

**By the way, there's a poll in my profile and no votes in it :(( so please check it out if you can!**

**Oh, a reminder, this story will be split into 3-4 chapters since I can't do it in one chapter or else this will be rushed!**

**Welp, Before we start, please support my multi-chapter "Men Hater "! I hope you will like it too!**

**Okay, Let's begin!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**WARNING : Rated M for future chapters**

**Pairings : AoKuro, KagaKuro, KiKuro, AkaFuri, MidoTaka and MuraMuro**

* * *

~.~

ATTACK ON MURASAKIBARA?!

* * *

It is a cold Sunday morning. The Generations Of Miracles decided to have a reunion since it's been a long time since they got a get together. Their meeting place is Kise's Apartment in Kanagawa, four of them are nearby which are Kuroko, Aomine, Momoi and Midorima, but two of them are far away which are Akashi and Murasakibara

But of course, being far away doesn't mean they can't meet right? And besides, Akashi was the one who organized the occasion and knowing Akashi, he is always absolute.

Unbeknownst to the GOM, Akashi plans to see his boyfriend Furihata Kouki, whom he didn't see for awhile since the both of them are busy with school. Just thinking of the boy makes Akashi smile

Akashi looked at the outside view from the train "I can't wait…." He mumbled

Currently,

Aomine and Kuroko were walking on the street, the two met on the way and decided to go together since their both heading to the same place which is Kise's Apartment in Kanagawa.

They rode a train to get there earlier which is indeed true, they got there very early.

"By the way Aomine-kun, how is school?" Kuroko asked looking up to Aomine

Aomine twitched funnily and looked away "W-Well….." he thought of a lie but right now, his mind is a blank

This made his former shadow sigh "Please let me guess, your grades are decreasing?" he asked bluntly frowning a bit

Aomine jumped in surprise "H-How did you know?! Are you a psychic or somethin'?!" he asked

Kuroko raised a brow "Please remember that we are going to Teiko before, of course I knew, do you not remember that me, Akashi-kun and Midorima-kun had to tutor you because you almost failed a subject?" Kuroko smiled remembering the fun memory

His former light scoffed "I just focused on basketball that time y'know…" he reasoned out very lamely

"I can remember very well that you are already on your rebelling period that time, you always cut classes and even didn't attend the practice for some time" He sighed sadly "Are you still like that even now?..." he mumbled very lowly so that only he can hear

But Aomine heard it very clear, and frowned to himself sensing Kuroko's worry "S-Sorry…" he mumbled his face turning into a sad one after that "B-But yeah…..but—don't worry! After you defeated me, I changed, I began attending classes and practice again" he said sounding very embarrassed but proud

Kuroko's eyes widen for a second but soon chuckled "I see…..Then I am happy to hear that" Kuroko said smiling at Aomine

Aomine blushed and looked away "Uh…..y-yeah" h mumbled

Aomine glanced back towards his former shadow "U-Uh. T-Tetsu I-I—"

"Haha! Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! There you are!" a voice interrupted Aomine before he can say anything. He twitched and looked back

"Damn you Kise!" He said sprinting towards Kise and grabbed him by the collar lifting him up angrily

"W-Whaa! A-Aominecchi! LET GOOOOO!" Kise cried wiggling like a brat while Aomine yelled at him to shut up

Kuroko walked towards the two and placed a hand on Aomine which made both of them blush. Kuroko quickly retracted his hand away and while blushing. Aomine dropped Kise on the floor while he looked away

"U-Umm…" Kuroko clutched his chest because his heart was beating very fast "I-I'm sorry….." he mumbled

"I-It's okay" Aomine said

Kise looked up after rubbing his sore butt and noticed his former teammates expression, and he was surprise to see Aomine blushing as well as Kuroko! He saw it! The two were surprised when they had contact, and it made him dead jealous!

Seeing that Kuroko was distracted Kise quickly stood up "Waaaah! Kurokocchi! I miss youuuuuuu~!" and he hugged Kuroko's waist pressing Kuroko's body to his chest

"K-Kise-kun?" Kuroko yelped almost shrieking at the sudden surprise from Kise

Kise laughed happily and bent down a little to Kuroko's level and began rubbing his cheek against Kuroko's "Huwaaah…..Kurokocchi's cheek is very soft like never!" he said

Kuroko's eyes widen for a while, is it just him or…did he felt Kise's lip touching his lips for a second

Kise smirked to himself and he held himself from jumping up and down because of getting to kiss Kuroko a little "_YES! YES! HAHAHAHA!"_ he said in his mind as he let out a snicker

Aomine snapped out from his trance from earlier and saw how close Kise to Kuroko, it made his blood boil so much! "OI! KISE! What the hell are you doing?!" he said smacking Kise very hard on the head

"Ow! Waaaaaah! Aominecchi is being mean again! Waaaah!" Kise cried like a kid again hugging Kuroko even more

"K-Kise-kun, c-can't breath" Kuroko winced at how Kise was hugging him

Aomine twitched and wore a scary face "Kise….." he mumbled walking behind Kise

Kise stopped "crying" and slowly turned his head and yelped like a scared dog when he saw Aomine's facial expression

Kise gulped "Y-Yeah?" he asked as he trembled

"YOU DAMN BRAT!"

* * *

~.~

The three of them are walking on the roadside, one was wearing a a very pissed expression, one was wearing a crying expression and one was wearing a deadpanned reaction, and we know very well on which is wearing which.

Kise continued sulking and is walking behind Kuroko and Aomine.

Kuroko walked closer to Aomine "Maybe you shouldn't have done that Aomine-kun"

Aomine scoffed "What? Can't you see he was harassing you?! Tch….I was only worrying about you….." Aomine walked ahead after that to hide his blush from Kuroko

Kuroko was left stunned for a moment, and when he processed what Aomine had just said, he found himself blushing also "O-Oh?...why am I blushing?" he asked himself cupping his own soft cheeks

Aomine glanced back a little and saw Kuroko walking behind him and seemed to be thinking "Geez…..why can't I just keep my mouth shut?" he hissed very lowly

Aomine looked back "By the way, Kise! Do you have a—"

_**BAM!"**_

"N-Nngh!" Aomine winced tumbling back when he clashed with something, he shut his eyes and clutched his forehead

"Damn! Who is it?!" he yelled opening his eyes and was surprised to see Takao on the floor, sitting and rubbing his head and butt "O-Oww…."

"That's why you're not good" Midorima said

Kagami gasped "A-Aomine?!" he shrieked

"What the—Kagami and Midorima?!" he yelled pointing a finger towards the two and to Kagami to be exact "What are you doing here?!"

Kagami immediately glared towards Aomine "I was invited here by these two idiots!—"

"OI!" Midorima who was helping Takao up yelled

We just met when I was at the Maji Burger! And besides! I don't have anything to do! A-And…." He looks away and scratches his cheek "H-He said Kuroko was also coming….Where is he anyway?"

"In front of you, Kagami-kun" Kuroko suddenly spoke appearing in front of him

Kagami yelped "GYAAAAH! DAMN YOU! KUROKO! I told you to come out normally!" he said clutching his heart who almost jumped out when he was surprised

Kuroko frowned "But I'm already standing here, I even asked Aomine-kun if he was alright, but he doesn't even hear me" he said looking at Aomine

"W-What?!...W-W-Well sorry! I'm just surprised that _BAKAGAMI_ is here" he said clucking his tongue

Kagami twitched fiercely "What was that?! You _AHOMINE_?!" Kagami yelled smashing his forehead onto Aomine

"Why you-!"

Then the two idiots began fighting

Kise walked next to Midorima with Kuroko. He smiled "Yo Midorimacchi! Long time no see!" he said

Midorima just pushed his eye glasses up and nodded "Same here"

Takao grinned wrapping his arms around Midorima's single arm, clinging to him "Hahaha! Shin-chan is acting tsundere again"

The shooter immediately looked away pushing his glass up again "S-Shut it!"

Takao just grinned in return, then he turned to Kuroko and bowed his head "It's nice seeing you too!" he said cheerfully

The shadow bowed down politely "I am glad also" then he looked up to Kise "Kise-kun"

Kise looked downwards to Kuroko and blinked happily "What is it? Kurokocchi~?"

"I was wondering if you have a television in your apartment?" he asked

Kise nodded grinning "Yeah! I have one flat screen and two normal ones from some companies I endorsed. Why?"

"Well, Today is Sunday right? I think Shingeki No Kyojin is airing around 9:45 or something like that, and I want to watch it" he said

Kise's eyes widen "Shingeki No Kyojin?! You're watching that too Kurokocchi?!" he asked his face looking very excited as well as his voice

Kuroko nodded

Takao blinked "That "Shingeki No Kyojin"?!" he asked

Kuroko nodded again

The copycat laughed very happily and hugged Kuroko "Hahaha! I'm so glad! Let's see…." He glanced on his watch and his jaw dropped "U-Uh…"

"What's the matter?" Takao asked

"OH MY GOD! IT'S 9;02! I ONLY HAVE WHAT?! 43 MINUTES LEFT!" Kise asked sprinting very fast after he scooped Kuroko in his arms

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Takao also ran off dragging Midorima with him

"Takao! W-Wait!" Midorima shouted and tried to break free but failed, not if you're against a very eager Takao

"WHAT?! HOLY SHIT! WE NEED TO HURRY!" Aomine screamed pushing Kagami away and running off also following the others

"O-Oi! Where are you going?!" Kagami followed

"IT'S ALMOST SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN! BAKAGAMI!" Aomine shouted as he sprinted faster

"WHAT?!" he glanced at his watched and his jaw dropped at the time "H-Hey! W-Wait for me!" he started running after the others

* * *

~.~

Kise slammed the his apartment door open and ran quickly towards the table in front of the flat screen television grabbing the remote and slammed the open button opening the T.V

The opening 2 of Shingeki No Kyojin is playing showing different events with credits. Kise, Kuroko, Aomine, Kagami and Takao breathed out in relief as they sat in front of the T.V

"Phew! We made it!" Takao grinned happily

Kuroko nodded "Indeed, I completely forgot the time" he said

"Oh? The opening already changed?" Kagami asked

"Yeah, why? I thought you're also watching this?" Aomine asked looking at Kagami

Kagami shook his head "Well, I missed two episodes. I only watched the recap episode and after that, I can't since my schedule is hectic" he explained

"Why?" Kise tilted his head in question

"I always chat with my Mom and Dad every Sunday now, but I chat them every Saturday before" he said "By the way, what's the name of the song?"

Takao put a thumbs up "Another Epic Opening! "Jiyuu No Tsubasa" by Linked Horizon"

Kagami made a awed face as he watched the opening

Aomine put his hands behind his head and leaned backward to the sofa as he looked at Kuroko beside him, blinking in realization "Wait—what? Tetsu, you're watching this?" he asked looking very dumbfounded

Kuroko nodded "Hai"

"EEEH?!" Aomine and Kagami exclaimed "What?! Really?!" they yelled in unison

Kise scratched his cheek "Is it bad? I find it very cute" he said blushing a bit laughing as he stared at Kuroko

"SHUT UP!" Kagami roared looking at Kise with a very disgusted look

"So mean~!" Kise cried

Kuroko nodded "Hai, prior to the anime, I have been reading the Manga of it, since I accidentally picked it up when I was looking for a new novel to read inside a store"

"Really? How did it feel when your heard that it was gong to be an Anime?" Kagami asked

Kuroko smiled :Well I was…Very happy" as the others see his expression and hidden to us!

Everyone gasped "W-Whoa! His face is really happy!" Takao shrieked

"I-Indeed-nanodayo" Midorima pushed his glasses up

Aomine blinked in realization "Wait—That's the manga you said you've been reading?!" he exclaimed in shock

"Hai"

"Eeeh?!"

Kuroko smiled and leaned back on the sofa as the Opening song ended "Let us just watch"

Then the others nodded as they stared at the T.V "Yeah"

Midorima sweat dropped _"This is day is really not for me…Cancers are just third place. I'm not even watching that show and everyone else is?"_ he hissed and just sighed "Well….maybe I should try…."

"Ssssh! Shin-chan! Keep it down!" Takao put a finger on his lips

"Shut it!" Midorima replied

~.~

"Coming!" Midorima walked towards the door when the doorbell rang. Everyone else is focused watching the show and left him with no choice.

He opened the door and nodded

Four people are standing before him, one has red hair, one has purple short hair and is munching a cracker, one has long pink hair and Is clearly pouting and one has black hair and beauty mole on his cheek

"Midorin! Is Dai-chan there?!" she shrieked

Midorima jerked his head backwards a little in surprise "Well he's inside: he said moving to the side

Momoi stomped inside grumpily, then they heard shoutings next which made Midorima sigh

"Yo, Mido-chin~ It's been *munch* a long time *munch*" Murasakibara said as he munched a cracker while speaking

Himuro patted Murasakibara's shoulder lightly "Atsushi, you shouldn't eat while your speaking" he faced at Midorima "Sorry for his rudeness" he smiled

Midorima nodded "It's okay, I'm used to it" he said

Himuro just let out a short laugh

"Where is everyone else?" Akashi asked as they walked inside

The shooter just grumbled loudly as he twitched "There, on the leaving room watching an Anime show"

Akashi raised a brow "Even Tetsuya?" he asked

"Yeah"

Then they walked to the living room where everyone else is sitting while watching the show

Himuro chuckled "It's true, even Taiga and Kuroko-kun" he said

Kuroko who was watching noticed them and diverted his gaze towards them he bowed his head "It is nice to see you" he greeted

"Indeed" Akashi replied

Everyone else looked back and beamed

"Oh! It's Shin-chan's former teammates! Yo!" Takao smiled

"Don't call me that!"

"Yo! Akashicchi! Murasakicchi! Oh! Himuro-san too!" Kise said waving his hand

"Yeah, how have you been?" Aomine asked sitting up while having a big bump on his head

Midorima sweat dropped "Where did you get that?" he asked

The tanned teen grumbled "From Satsuki"

"It's your fault for not waiting for me!" Momoi said

Akashi chuckled and smiled "Calm down okay" then he glanced at Kagami who was looking very uneasy "How about you, Taiga?" he asked

Kagami flinched and looked at Akashi hesitantly "I-I'm okay!" he yelped

The red-headed captain chuckled once again "What? Still scared of me?'

"No! Dammit!" Kagami said looking away

"Taiga, why are you acting like a scared kid?" Himuro asked

"Yeah~ Kaga-chin is like an idiot earlier" Murasakibara added as he munched his Maiunbo

A vein popped on Kagami's forehead "Shut up! I-I'm not!" he blushed

"More like he's scared of Akashi" Takao said

"AS IF!:

"Please stop bullying Kagami-kun" Kuroko frowned a little bit before returning to his deadpan expression

Himuro just sweat dropped "O-Okay"

Then the four sat down and looked at the T.V

"Oh~, It's Shingeki No Kyojin" Murasakibara said lazily as he watched the show "It's already Episode 16"

"You also watch this Murasakicchi?" Kise asked eagerly earning a silent nod from his former teammate "Haha!"

"Let's discuss that later, for now let's watch"" Aomine said as he leaned backwards and watched

"_Oi Eren!...Are there any in your class who will request to join us?" Gunter asked_

"_There are—No, there were. I don't know about now" Eren said as he feed the horses_

"_Attention!"_

_A horse arrived where Levi is riding "Get ready, We're going out to patrol" Levi said_

"_Yes, sir!" Erd and Gunter howled_

"_Good Morning! Captain Levi! Eren said_

"What kind of show is this?" Akashi asked as he watched the show with interest because of the settings

Kuroko glanced at him "Let me explain, it's about Titans eating Humans and Humans are hiding inside a 50 meter wall with three layers "Wall Maria, Wall Rose and Wall Sheena" but Human's are also fighting them back" Kuroko paused "The year in that Anime is 850" he added

"I see….how interesting…." Akashi said as he watched even more

"Yeah, and did you know? You can learn some strategies from this anime! Maybe you can use it in Basketball!" Kise beamed happily

Aomine quickly smacked Kise's head "You idiot! Why did you told him that?! What if we can never win against him?!" he said angrily

"I-Itte! So mean Aominecchi! I was just being kind!"

"But you're being kind to the wrong person!"

Kuroko twitched and gave the two a proper but painful jab on the stomach stopping them immediately "Please be quiet" he said

"N-Nice one…T-Tetsu" Aomine winced

"Y-Yeah….." Kise said

Midorima stared at them "Hmpm, serves you right" he said

Momoi nodded in agreement "He's right!"

"Mmmm, Muro-chin~ Do you want some?" Murasakibara asked Himuro kindly

The raven haired man only smiled and shook his head "No, thank you Atsushi" he said

"Kay~"

* * *

~.~

"_OOOH!" The soldiers yelled while on their military pose, the dramatic music played as the scene changed from the characters to show their emotions about joining the Recon corps_

"_E-Everyone…" Armin mumbled in shock looking back at everyone else_

"_This is terrible…The Recon Corps…." Jean mumbled _

"_I'm scared, I want to go back home….." Sasha said as she cried_

"_I don't even care" Connie said as he smiled a fake one_

"_Ngh….." Bertholdt gritted his teeth feeling a little down for both joining the Recon Corps and Annie leaving_

"…_*hic*…*hic*" Christa cried_

"_If you were going to cry, you should've left" Ymir said_

"_You have done well to endure your fears. You are brave soldiers. You have my heartfelt respect" Erwin mumbled as he gazed warmly at the new members_

_The music shifted from the view from afar showing the whole place and the music ended as the screen turned black_

"Oooooooooh! I really want to cry!" Momoi squealed as she rubbed his eyes "That was very EMOTIONAL!"

"Y-Yeah…this is better than the Manga with the music and all…." Kise said in awe

Kuroko nodded "Indeed…"

"Hmm…I like how they showed their struggles in thoughts deciding on which to join. This is very great" Akashi said

"Hai….It is really hard to decide whether you will fight for freedom in exchange for your life always in grave danger or join the Garrison or Military Police to hide forever" Kuroko looked at Akashi who smiled at him

"And if you are in their place, which will you join then?" Akashi asked

Kuroko was stunned for a moment but nodded "Well, I'll choose the Recon Corps to fight the Titans outside of course. I'd rather fight them than to remain inside the wall waiting on when will they come"

"I see…that's a splendid answer"

"That's my Tetsu-kun~!" Momoi squealed hugging Kuroko

"Of course"

"By the way, what will happen after this?" Kagami asked "I think it's about that Female Titan right?" he asked

"Hai, they will go on another expedition" Kuroko said "I…think it is the 57th expedition already"

"Seriously?! I wonder when will it begin"

"Probably it will begin next episode" Aomine yawned loudly as he leaned back

Takao stretched some muscles and grunted softly "I heard that this Anime will only have 25 episodes" he said

Aomine gave a small laugh "With its massive popularity, I doubt it" he grinned

"Or maybe it will, but it may have another season since the Manga has enough materials" Kuroko said

"Maybe so…Hey, have you heard? "Ilse's Notebook" will be aired this coming December!" Kise smiled as he laughed brightly

"Really?!" Takao and Aomine with Kagami exclaimed

Momoi nodded "I heard about it, but I wonder how will they make it long since it's very short" he said tilting his head

"Knowing them, they will probably add some scenes like showing her comrades getting eaten and how her 3DMG broke" Aomine said

"Maybe" Kuroko nodded in agreement

"_No way…..Not you too?!" Eren exclaimed looking at Jean in shock _

"_Marco's dead" Jean said simply_

_Eren's eyes widen "What was that? Did you say Marco's dead?" he said looking very shocked and in denial_

"_Seems not everyone gets a dramatic death. I don't even know how he died…He died without anyone knowing or anyone seeing" Jean said sadly_

"_Marco…" Eren mumbled as the view showed Sasha, Armin and Connie having pained expression on their faces_

"Oh…..I remembered that Marco's dead huh?..." Kuroko mumbled sadly

Aomine nodded "Yeah….He was a good guy"

"Ahehehe, Why do I sense some Yaoi between those two?" Takao snickered

Kagami twitched "Way to break off the mood man" he grumbled lightly

"If what you say is true, then who might be the "seme" and the "uke"?" Kise asked

"O-Oi! Cut it out!" Aomine demanded

"Oooooh~! They really looked great together….it's a shame Marco died" Momoi sighed sadly

"Hmmm….Jean might be the "seme" since he's the macho one and the manly one and Marco's the "uke" since he acts like a lady" Kuroko said thinking deeply "I really can not imagine Marco to be a "seme" it doesn't suit him for me"

"Yeah, that's right!" Kise wrapped an arm around Kuroko while grinning making Aomine glare daggers at him but he returned the glare with a smile that made Aomine pissed even more

"By the way, Jean joined Recon Corps in honor of Marco right?" Takao scratched his head and laughed "I really sense some yaoi between them" he snickered

Aomine grumbled loudly "Yeah, but thanks to Marco's death, Jean changed greatly from his selfish self"

Kise nodded "True"

"Unlike Dai-chan, Jean changed because of an inspiration" Momoi snickered

"H-Hey! I'm changing you know!"

"Hahahaha!" Takao laughed

"Shut it! Why are you laughing?" Midorima asked frowning deeply

"Mikasa said that Eren was trying to hit a fly!"

Kagami raised a brow "How lame can her excuses can be?" he sweat dropped

"Well, she's very smart but her lying skills are very low" Aomine snickered

"_Did you hear that? This is the situation. Humanity and our lives depend on him" Jean said facing back to the others_

"_We'll probably die just like Marco, without Eren realizing it" Jean finished leaving the others in confusion_

_Mikasa frowned "Jean, what's the point in asking Eren these questions now?"" she asked_

"_Listen Mikasa" Jean looked back at Mikasa "Not everyone's like you willing to die for Eren's sake with nothing in return.."_

_Mikasa bit her lip as she squinted her eyes_

"_We should know what we're dying for. Otherwise, we will hesitate when the time comes."_

_Bertholdt, Sasha and Krista just watched silently _

"_We want something in return from him. So let me see what he has to offer, and whether it's worth my life" the scene changed showing Jean's green uniform with the symbol "Jiyuu No Tsubasa" of Recon Corps_

_Jean gritted his teeth and walked towards Eren which made the boy gasp._

_Jean grabbed Eren by the shoulders and looked at him "So Eren!...I'm really counting on you!" Jean said looking a Eren in the eyes with a pleading expression_

_Eren's eyes were widen "Right…"_

"Well, in the end, I guess Jean is still himself after all…" Kise said

"Of course, people changes but not with one flick or somethin'" Aomine cracked his neck feeling a little stiff while watching

"That some loud one, Aomine-kun" Kuroko said

"Heh! It's me after all!" He grinned boastfully

"Idiot" Momoi inserted

"Shut up" Aomine retaliated

"_Humanity will take one step forward. Show me what you can do!" _

_All of the soldiers roared raising their weapons up as the wall began to open up. Then next it showed Erwin with Hanji and Mike beside him with shadowed faces_

_It showed Erwin's face next. "ADVANCE!" He yelled_

_The horses roared as everyone moved out of the wall_

"_WE WILL NOW BEGIN THE 57__TH__ EXPEDITION BEYOND THE WALLS!" Erwin's very darkened and serious face was showed next _

"_ONWARD!" he said as the screen showed "To Be Continued" and the ending credits began to play_

Everyone was silent for awhile

Takao leaned backwards and laughed slyly "I really can't say anything else….Truly epic" he mumbled

"D-Did you see his face? It was kinda scary" Momoi shuddered

"Indeed…..Shingeki No Kyojin never fails to give as cliffhangers or good endings" Kuroko stood up "Excuse me for a moment"

"Where are you going Kuroko?" Kagami asked glancing at Kuroko

His shadow blinked "Oh, I will only drink water" he said before walked towards the kitchen

Kise also stood up "Ah! Let me help you Kurokocchi!" he said happily also standing up and followed Kuroko

Momoi also stood up "Oh! I will too! Wait for me Tetsu-kun~!" she squealed

Aomine rubbed his neck "Ugh…..woman"

"Well! I should also go there" Kagami coughs embarrassingly as he quickly stood up and followed the two

"O-Oi! Why are you following Tetsu?!" Aomine roared following Kagami

"THEN WHY ARE YOU ALSO?!"

Then the two idio—ehem lights began arguing very loudly which irritates the others, Midorima and Akashi specifically. The noise died down when the two finally disappeared.

Midorima pushes his glasses to the bridge of his nose "Why do all of Kuroko's light stupid idiots?" he huffed taking note that Kagami and Aomine are the same "I only said that their the same when it comes to basketball, but I didn't know even outside the court, they're also the same" he grumbled as he twitched

Takao gave him a short laugh "Shin-chan, you already answered your own question! It IS because they are Kuroko's lights" he grinned

Midorima still shook his head "Whatever" he said

"Ehh?~ But they have something in difference. Mine-chin is much more darker than Kaga-chin~" Murasakibara said opening a new bag of chips

"Like I care! That doesn't matter-nanodayo!" Midorima yelled

Himuro swiftly snatches the bag of chips from Murasakibara's big hands hiding it behind his back "Nu-uh, Atsushi. You promised me you will not eat all of this in one round. Save some of it for later or even tomorrow" he chided

Murasakibara nodded as he just seated silently "Kay~…."

Akashi looked at Himuro "You seemed to be good at dealing with Atsushi. You even exceeded my strictness" he said

"Thank you" he sighed "Sometimes my other teammates will tease me being this big baby's mother" he said and looked at Murasakibara "Please grow up already"

"Ehh?~, I wanna be Muro-chin's big baby forever~" he said slipping his long arm around Himuro's waist

Himuro immediately turned red and looked away "N-No way"

Takao eyed the two and snickered "Why do I sense something between you two?" he smirked

Himuro blushes even more while Murasakibara just nodded "I'll leave that to your imagination~ Mido-chin's lover" he said

Takao and Midorima immediately exploded into thousand shades of red. They both averted their gaze away in embarrassment

"S-Shut up-nanodayo!" Midorima pushes his glass' up shakily "We're not lovers you idiot!"

Takao nodded "Y-Yeah!"

The center of Yosen tilted his head "Really?~ But someone in your team told me that you already had sex"

Midorima and Takao almost died in embarrassment as they turned red even more

Himuro and Akashi shot their eyes open very wide in shock "Is that true?" Akashi frowned

Midorima quickly stood up "I'm going to the toilet! Excuse me for awhile!" he said before going away leaving Takao fidgeting alone on his seat with his head hanging.

"Umm….Is that really true Takao-san?" Hmuro asked trying to sound calm even though shocked

Takao stayed silent but after a few moments nodded "Yes…." He said before he looked at Murasakibara "But how did you know? Who told you?"he asked frowning deeply

Murasakibara shook his head "Mmm…No one"

"Eh?"

The bigger boy grinned "I just made it up…"

"EEEEEEEEH?!" Himuro and Takao exclaimed very loudly

"WHAT IN THE WORLD?!" Takao looked at Muraskibara in shock. His jaw-dropped not too lowly but still stunned. How in the world did this man thought of a joke like that?! And to top it all, he got it correct!

Akashi twitched "Atsushi, that's not nice" he frowned

Murasakibara nodded "I know. I intended it to be a joke. But I didn't know I hit the bull's eye" he said looking very apologetic

"Still that's—"

_**DING-DONG! DING-DONG!**_

The four of them stopped and looked towards the door's way

"Is Ryota expecting someone?" Akashi asked

The other three shook their heads "Who knows?" Murasakibara shrugged and leaned backwards

"I see…..just continue, I will just see who it is" Akashi said before he stood up and walked towards the door

"Coming!" he said loudly letting the person know that someone is going to open the door. But he heard a loud yelp from the other side of the door which made him walked faster

He held the door knob and opened the door revealing…..

* * *

~.~

Kuroko set his glass of water which is already reduced into half after he drunk it. He frowned "Can you please be careful? Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun? You might break Kise-kun's utensils if you will not be careful" he said sounding very annoyed

Aomine and Kagami moved away from each other and looked away "Hmphm!" the two of them are completely scowling

"O-Oh! It's okay Kurokocchi! Don't worry!" Kise waved his hands

Kuroko shook his head "It is not, we are only guests here so we should be careful" he faced his two lights "Otherwise, I might give you two a nice jab" he said darkly

In the blink of an eye, Kagami and Aomine were already sitting on the chair of the table behavely

"Good" Kuroko said as he smiled mischievously while his eyes glinted dangerously

"Kyaaaah! Tetsu-kun so cool!"

Kise just sweat dropped as he laughed slyly "Ahehehe….Kurokocchi…Why do I feel you like punishing people?" he said

Kuroko's expression quickly switched to his deadpan one and blinked innocently "What do you mean?" he said tilting his head

Kise looked away and sweat-dropped. Man, his feelings are right, plus, Kuroko knows their weaknesses! How scary! He shuddered at the thought.

Then, Kuroko's cell vibrated inside his pocket and took it out. He flipped his phone open and read the message. He immediately smiled

Kagami raises a brow "Who is it?" he asked. But deep inside, he wanted to asked who made him smile!

Kuroko shook his head and began typing "It is nothing. I just have a gift for someone in here. And "it" is on "its" way"" he said

The tanned tean snickered "What is it? Is it a moving object or something?" he laughed "Or maybe a delivery?"

"How did you come up with the moving object?" Momoi raises a brow

Aomine snorted "Nothing"

Kuroko sent the message and shook his head once again "You'll see…" he smiled as he flipped it close

_**DING-DONG! DING-DONG!**_

Kuroko walked out of the kitchen "I will head back now" he said

The others also stood up and followed after Kuroko

"Hmm? I wonder who ring the doorbell" Kise wondered

* * *

~.~

Akashi's eyes widen in shock "Kouki?!" he gasped

There, in front of him is his lover, Furihata Kouki, wearing casual clothes with a beige-colored trench coat. He is also wearing his shoulder bag on his shoulder and is looking very surprised "Akashi-san?!" he shrieked

The emperor snapped to reality "Why are you here?"

His lover looked down turning red "Umm…..Kuroko gave me an address yesterday and asked me to go there in the morning…I followed the directions and I ended up here?" he looked at Akashi "E-Err….Maybe I followed the wrong way?" he asked himself. But he followed every direction Kuroko gave him

Before Furihata can say anything he was engulfed by a hug from Akashi. Akashi held him tighter and inhaled his scent "I was planning to surprise you later after this before I go back but…." He smiled "You were the one who gave me a surprise….." He pulled back and patted the smaller boy. He chuckled in amusement "You never really failed to surprise me everytime…." He said

Furihata blushed and nodded before he hugged Akashi again "I-I….missed you….." he whispered

Akashi was taken aback for a second but smiled again patting Furihata's "Me too…Shall we go inside?" he asked

"Yeah…"

* * *

~.~

Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, Momoi and Kise went back to the living room. The four of them sat down.

"Huh? Where's Akashicchi?" Kise asked

Murasakibara pointed towards the door "The doorbell rang so he picked it up" he said

Midorima who just came back from the toilet frowned "What's taking him so long then?" he asked

"Maa, Maa. Maybe he is talking to that person" Takao said

Akashi and Furihata walked in the living room

Kagami's eyes widen "Furi?! What are you doing here?!" he asked as his eyes widen moderately

"Ahh…ehm…." Furihata looked at Kuroko

Seirin's ace followed his gaze and looked questioningly at Kuroko "Oi? He was that right? The one who you are talking about?" he asked

Kuroko nodded "Yes, I am. I did that for Akashi-kun since he hasn't seen Furihata-kun for a very long time after the Winter Cup" he said smiling at Akashi

Their former Captain blinked and chuckled "Then, I am on your debt" he said

Kuroko shook his head "It does not matter though" he said

Aomine then stood up and grinned stupidly "Attention!"

Everyone looked at him

"What? Are you planning something despicable again?" Midorima asked

Aomine shook his head "No. But, since Shingeki No Kyojin is still fresh in our minds. How about we imagine ourselves like them? I mean I will tell a story and you're all free to object, add, or complain! How does it sounds?" he asked

Himuro nodded "I think that is a good one Aomine-san" he said glancing at Murasakibara

"Count me in then. Just don't tell something stupid" Kagami said as he glared at Aomine "Of course I will Bakagami" he smirked

"What did you sai—"

"Please stop it" Kuroko cuts in

"But why suddenly organize this?" Kise asked

Aomine scratches his neck "Well...let's just say I had a weird imagination?"

Everyone sweat dropped at his reaction

"Okay! Form a circle then!" he said as he sat on the floor in front of the T.V. The others moved the sofas forming a circle, some also sat on the floor like Murasakibara, Kagami and Kise. When they are already comfortable on their places Aomine started.

"Okay…..it was…."

* * *

~.~

**How was it?**

**I'm really sorry! I know you're all disappointed because the main event is still next chapter but please wait for it!**

**I used Episode 16 since it is my favorite episode of all so far! I really can see the difference between the Manga and the Anime!**

**Gosh! Anime's are really somethin'!**

**Have you noticed the cover photo? I included them all, with Momoi and Himuro!**

**Welp! Nothing much to say anymore!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
